


Rain and Confidences

by ladymisteria



Series: After Sherlock's Fall. [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other, Post-Season/Series 01, Written before Season 2
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymisteria/pseuds/ladymisteria
Summary: Se c'era una cosa che Sherlock Holmes odiava, oltre alla noia e alla stupidità altrui - specialmente in Anderson - era parlare.Scritta in una piovosa giornata di aprile.





	Rain and Confidences

 

Quando John Watson entrò nell'appartamento di Baker Street, in quella piovosa giornata di inizio aprile, con le braccia cariche di spesa, trovò Sherlock raggomitolato sulla sua poltrona, in pigiama, gli occhi fissi fuori dalla finestra.

Sembrava immerso in chissà quali pensieri.

Il medico non vi badò neppure.

Aveva imparato, con il tempo, a conoscere alla perfezione l'assurdo carattere e le strane abitudini del coinquilino.

Era addirittura riuscito ad abituarsi al fatto che l'amico usasse il frigo - il _loro_ frigo - come deposito occasionale per parti di cadaveri ignari; al sentirlo suonare il violino alle tre di notte; persino al vederlo buttare all'aria la casa in cerca della sua scorta segreta di sigarette.

Quel silenzio, quindi, non lo preoccupava.

«Ti dichiareresti mai colpevole di un quadruplo omicidio per proteggere tua sorella?».

La domanda colse il medico impreparato.

Se c'era una cosa che Sherlock Holmes odiava, oltre alla noia e alla stupidità altrui, - specialmente in Anderson - era _parlare_.

«Perché me lo chiedi?»

«Alla TV hanno appena detto che un uomo si è dichiarato colpevole di un quadruplo omicidio per proteggere il fratello. Tu lo faresti?».

John si sedette di fronte all'amico.

«Sì, lo farei»

«Anche se rischiassi l'ergastolo?»

«Beh, sì. Ma non corro rischi, con te in circolazione».

Sherlock posò il mento sulle ginocchia.

«E perché lo faresti?» chiese dopo un po’.

«Perché è quello che fanno i fratelli. Si aiutano».

John lo studiò.

«Come mai così in vena di chiacchiere, stamane? Hai appena concluso un caso, quindi nessun monologo con me o con il teschio come spettatori muti e inconsapevoli...».

«Come sai che non ho un caso nuovo?»

John indicò con un cenno del capo il braccio nudo dell'amico.

«Nessun cerotto. E tu non accetti mai casi che non ne valgano almeno uno».

Sherlock non rispose, continuando a fissare la pioggia picchiettare sui vetri, una goccia dopo l'altra.

«Mi chiedo spesso che significhi avere un fratello maggiore».

Il medico cominciò seriamente a pensare che l'amico stesse impazzendo.

Un crollo nervoso, non vi erano dubbi.

«Non sono pazzo».

«Ragioni come tale. Che vuol dire che vorresti sapere che cosa significhi avere un fratello maggiore? Mycroft non lo è?».

Il detective sbuffò infastidito.

«Io e Mycroft siamo più estranei che fratelli».

«Finché continuerai a definirlo il tuo acerrimo nemico...»

«Ho le mie ragioni per farlo»

«Che sarebbero?».

«Perché dovrei dirtelo?»

«Perché se la tua intenzione non fosse stata questa fin dall'inizio, non avremmo cominciato questa discussione assurda».

Sherlock soppesò la risposta.

«Non è assurda»

«E' partita da te. Deve esserlo per forza».

Il detective sorrise brevemente, prima di tornare serio.

«Beh, Mycroft.... Lui non ha mai avuto una grande opinione di me».

John lo guardò scettico.

«Non è quello che mi sembra. Non si rivolgerebbe sempre a te; non fremerebbe tanto per sapere quello che fai».

Sherlock lo guardò interessato.

«Oh, sì. Si rivolge a me. Solo perché troppo pigro per fare da solo. E non vuole sapere tutto di me perché ci tiene alla mia salute. Ma per essere certo che nessuno intacchi il suo nome. No, John. Mycroft non ha mai visto di buon occhio me e il mio modo di vivere; di pensare».

Sospirò.

«E' sempre stato il classico "primo della classe"; il solito "studente modello". Qualcuno a cui tutti si rivolgevano quando si voleva far rispettare le regole alle persone. E per Mycroft niente, o per meglio dire _nessuno_ , è più importante delle regole. Mio fratello ha fatto del rispetto delle leggi la sua crociata personale. Ancora oggi è intransigente con chi le viola, anche se per una buona causa. Anche quando ero bambino, le cose non erano diverse. Mio fratello odiava doversi preoccupare di qualcosa che non fossero i suoi studi per diventare un membro del governo. Specialmente se il "qualcosa" era un fratello minore sociopatico iperattivo. Ogni volta che era costretto a occuparsi di me, mi rinchiudeva nella sua stanza, cercando di farmi entrare in testa le sue assurde e noiosissime "cose da fare e da non fare". Nessun pomeriggio libero, nessun gioco all'aperto, con lui» mormorò il detective piano, lo sguardo basso.

John non poté non provare una morsa allo stomaco nel vederlo così.

«Ovviamente, come nel 90% dei casi, io non ero come lui. Non lo sono neppure ora. Per me esisteva solo quello che volevo io, anche se andava contro le cose che si devono e non si devono fare. Al diavolo le regole, le lezioni, i temi inutili e noiosi».

«Come il sistema solare» mormorò il medico.

«Sì, esattamente. Non mi importava; non avevo bisogno di passare ore ed ore sui libri. Che senso poteva avere, quando mi bastava un'occhiata per scoprire tutto ciò di cui avevo bisogno di una persona? Mycroft impazziva quando facevo questo discorso con lui. L'idea che io mi rifiutassi _deliberatamente_ di apprendere futili nozioni lo faceva infuriare. Non lo riteneva ammissibile. Ma non mosse un dito, per impedirmelo. Non personalmente, almeno. Così come fa oggi».

«Non ti sembra di esagerare?».

Sherlock sbuffò.

«Non hai avuto ancora abbastanza a che fare con Mycroft per capire che è così che lui è fatto? Pensaci. Continua a volersi affidare a me per risolvere i suoi problemi, ma preferisce mandare messaggi a te per chiedermelo. Ti offre del denaro per spiarmi, pur di non controllare lui stesso; manda i suoi galoppini per prelevarmi in gran segreto, quando basterebbe un SMS... Devo continuare?».

John Watson ammise che l'amico aveva ragione, come sempre.

«A Mycroft è sempre piaciuto rimanere nell'ombra, a muovere i fili dei suoi burattini; pronto a recidere quelli di chi lo ostacola… Io invece ho sempre odiato stare fermo mentre altri si divertivano al posto mio».

«Ma non spiega perché poi il vostro rapporto sia diventato così conflittuale. Va bene, avevate e avete ancora grandi differenze, ma...».

Sherlock scrollò le spalle.

«Fu Mycroft a cominciare. Il suo comportamento, sempre così posato; così serio... Era come miele per le mosche. Divenne il mio bersaglio preferito, come è ovvio. Lo spronavo, lo infastidivo come più potevo. Solo per poter avere qualcuno in grado di sostenere una conversazione seria, in grado di giocare. Ma lui non ha mai assecondato le mie richieste. Imparò a chiudere la porta della sua stanza; a rimanere in biblioteca o nella sua prestigiosa scuola tutto il tempo possibile. E a vent'anni convinse i nostri genitori che era necessario farmi visitare dai migliori psicologi. Ovviamente suoi amici. Diceva che non era normale che un ragazzino di tredici anni avesse come unico amico un teschio umano».

John represse una risata.

«Non avevo idea che tu e il teschio foste amici d'infanzia».

Sherlock gettò un'occhiata al teschio sulla mensola del camino, con un sorrisetto.

«Sì, lo presi durante una gita in un sito archeologico, all'età di sei anni».

Il medico tornò serio.

«Devi ammettere che Mycroft non aveva tutti i torti, in fondo».

«Era davvero così indispensabile avere degli amici?»

«Gli amici ti proteggono»

«Gli amici ti tradiscono».

Un tuono ruppe il silenzio, caduto nella stanza dopo l'ultima affermazione del detective.

«Credi che ti tradirò?» domandò John, mettendosi comodo.

Sherlock scosse la mano in un gesto di stizza.

«Tu non conti. E' completamente diverso»

«Oh, sul serio?» domandò John, interessato.

«Sì. Tu non hai _deciso_ di diventare mio amico. Il mio _unico_ amico. Lo sei diventato e basta. Probabilmente non era nemmeno tua intenzione. _Questo_ fa di te un amico vero e fidato».

John rimase in silenzio per un po’.

«Okay, non ho capito una parola di quello che hai detto. Ma _sperando_ sia stata una cosa positiva, ti ringrazio».

Il detective sorrise.

«Non ero ben visto dagli altri ragazzi» ammise.

«Già, mi domando perché» aggiunse il medico, cercando di risollevare il morale all'amico.

«Probabilmente troppo stupidi o invidiosi. Incapaci di cogliere tutto ciò che ognuno di noi trasmette inconsapevolmente agli altri. Mi dissi che standomene solo, avrei evitato una pugnalata alle spalle. Ehi, per fortuna ci ha pensato Mycroft!» .

John studiò l'amico.

Era amareggiato.

«Stai parlando di quanto accaduto con Moriarty, non è vero?».

Sherlock si avvicinò alla finestra.

«Per _tre anni_ ho provato a capire le motivazioni che hanno spinto mio fratello a vendermi, John. Il cielo solo sa quanto io ci abbia provato. Ma non ho trovato nessuna risposta. _Nessuna_ » _._

Anche John si alzò.

«Ma poi ti chiese scusa. Ti disse che gli dispiaceva».

Sherlock si voltò a fissarlo.

«No. L'ha fatto fare a te».

Il medico seguì il coinquilino nella cucina, dove questi si mise a trafficare con le sue provette e i suoi alambicchi.

«Ci sarà pur qualcosa che Mycroft ha fatto per te. Qualcosa che abbia "risollevato" l'opinione che hai di lui».

Il detective alzò gli occhi dal microscopio, guardando l'amico.

Poi - quasi inconsciamente - i suoi occhi si posarono sugli spartiti, ancora sparsi sulla scrivania.

John seguì il suo sguardo.

«Oh. Giusto» mormorò, tornando a concentrarsi sull'amico, che dal canto suo si era rimesso ad analizzare i suoi campioni.

«Senza Mycroft non avrei probabilmente avuto occasione di conoscere "La Donna". Ironico come alla fine l'unica cosa che mio fratello abbia fatto per me - senza contare i gesti per scusarsi dei guai che mi ha procurato - sia anche l'unica di cui poi lui stesso si sia pentito».

Il medico si sedette di fronte all'amico.

«E tu?»

«Io cosa?»

«Ti sei pentito?».

Nessuna risposta.

«Sherlock?»

«Non ancora».

John annuì.

«Pensi te ne pentirai?».

Il detective allontanò il microscopio, posando il mento sulle mani.

«No».

«Questo perché...?»

«Come mai ti interessa tanto?» domandò l'uomo, sospettoso.

«Perché, come tu stesso hai detto, sono tuo amico. Vorrei evitare che tu possa in qualche modo soffrire inutilmente».

Sherlock rise.

«Beh, grazie»

«Ebbene?».

L'altro scrollò le spalle.

«Perché mi fido di lei».

John lo guardò, scuotendo il capo.

«Vorresti farmi credere che sia solo questo il motivo per cui sei certo di non pentirti di averla conosciuta? Perché ti fidi di lei?».

Il detective si fece pensieroso.

«Quale altro motivo dovrei avere?» domandò vago, evitando di guardare l'amico.

«Sei l'unico a saperlo con certezza, Sherlock».

Un nuovo tuono.

«La verità... La verità è che siamo simili» mormorò Sherlock, alla fine.

«Entrambi agiamo puramente per i nostri scopi, utilizzando ciò che ci rende tanto particolari e _unici_. Sia esso il cervello o un fascino surreale. Entrambi non disdegniamo di infrangere qualche legge o qualche regola morale, pur di ottenere ciò che vogliamo. Lei... Non sono mai stato battuto da nessuno. Nessuno era mai riuscito ad ingannarmi, prima. Neppure Moriarty c'è riuscito fino in fondo. Infatti io sono ancora qui, mentre lui probabilmente starà raccontando le sue favole al demonio in persona. E nemmeno Mycroft è mai riuscito nell'intento, benché sia notevolmente più vecchio e abbia notevoli - se non enormi - capacità intellettive. Io sono sempre stato capace di prevedere le mosse altrui, anticipandole. Ma con lei è diverso. E' un mistero continuo. Quando penso di aver finalmente capito chi è, cambia nuovamente».

«E questo non ti infastidisce?»

«Stranamente, no. Questo suo continuo mutamento... Rappresenta sempre una sfida nuova, per me. E' come avere ogni volta un caso diverso ed intrigante da risolvere».

John Watson si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia.

«La ami?».

L'unico rumore, per diversi minuti, fu quello della pioggia incessante sui vetri.

«Sai che i sentimenti non sono il mio forte»

«Ma?».

Sherlock sospirò.

«Ma se dovessi affermare con certezza di amare una persona, quella sarebbe sicuramente Irene Adler».

La pioggia ormai aveva coperto i rumori dell'esterno.

«Glielo hai mai detto?» domandò John.

«Cosa?»

«Tutto questo, alla Donna».

Sherlock riprese il suo microscopio.

«Lo sa»

«Il che significa che non glielo hai detto. Bene, okay».

Stava per continuare, quando comparve la signora Hudson, seguita da due uomini in giacca e cravatta.

«Sherlock, questi signori...» iniziò l'anziana donna, ma uno dei due la interruppe, facendosi avanti e ammanettando il detective.

«Ehi, aspettate un secondo, che state facendo?» chiese allarmato John, mentre l'altro uomo tirava in piedi a forza il suo migliore amico.

«Sherlock Holmes, abbiamo l'ordine di scortarla davanti al governo di Sua Maestà la Regina»

«Di che cosa sono accusato?» domandò Sherlock tranquillamente, liberando la maglietta dalla stretta dell'uomo.

«Alto tradimento, signore».

 


End file.
